Old memories
by mancan73
Summary: Lucy is searching for something in her apartment, with Gru helping. As they search Lucy stumbles along a video she had made when she was little, and decides to watch it. what they find shocks them both. has some grucy in it Warning: spoilers for minion movie
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a two part story, the first part with the tape, the second...well you'll find out.**

 **Please keep in mind I am not sure when VHS tapes are invented, I didn't feel like bothering to see what time period Lucy would be in when she made it, so if VHS tapes and recorders aren't invented ah well. hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

"You sure do have a lot of stuff in here," Gru commented to the red head as he rummaged through a box.

"Yea I know," Lucy laughed as she opened a different box.

Lucy and Gru were sitting on the floor of Lucy's apartment bedroom, boxes filled with Lucy's old memories surrounding them.

"How did ve get here again?" Gru asked as he picked up a children's toy from a box and studied it.

"I told you I had a book with clippings from newspapers that talked all about super villains from when I was younger. I swear you were in it!" Lucy told him before burying her face into another box.

"Why don't you put dees boxes in storage?" He asked.

"Because then it would be harder to find things when I want to find them! Duh!" She retorted playfully.

Gru smiled before going back to a box. This one in particular was filled with toys from Lucy's childhood, and it made him realize how much different his was compared to her's. She had a loving family, he…not so much. Lucy had plentiful of toys of all different shapes and sizes, he had to create his own because his mother would never buy them. He closed the box and pushed it aside, determined not to get upset while Lucy was around.

"Oh…my…God! NO WAY!" Lucy squealed as she pulled out a video cassette from the box, excitement exploding out of her.

"Vat? Vat is it?" Gru asked as he crawled closer towards her to get a better look.

"When I was little I made a video for myself! Like…my future self! It was pretty much me talking to my dad's new camera the entire time but I thought it would be so cool to do and watch when I was older! I completely forgot about it until now!" Lucy explained as she stared at the VHS in awe.

Gru chuckled as he watched stars form in her eyes. She was so cute when she was excited.

"Well how about we take a break and watch it?" Gru asked.

"YEA!" Shouted Lucy happily as she bolted upright and ran for the living room.

Carefully Gru got up and followed suit. By the time he got to the living room Lucy had already put the tape in and was sitting on the couch.

"Come on come on! It's gonna start!" She ushered as she patted the corner seat next to her.

Gru smiled as he sat down. Immediately Lucy cuddled up to his side, a gesture Gru did not mind as he put an arm around her. Happily Lucy hit play, and the face of a young Lucy appeared on screen.

Lucy hadn't changed drastically over the years. In the video she seemed to be at least thirteen, the same age as his oldest daughter Margo. She had many more freckles on her face and her hair was in a ponytail instead of its now signature bun. Young Lucy was smiling as the camera, her eyes darting occasionally to side to make sure she was in the frame.

"Hello future me!" She began.

"Hello!" Giggled back the present Lucy.

"I'm making this video because my-OUR parents are having us switch homes. Which I'm not happy about but they never listen to us….ANYWAY I wanted to kinda record the things I liked best about where we are, just for memory's sake I guess. So! Our old bedroom is first!" She said before moving the camera off her face and onto the walls of her bedroom.

"Pink walls, which we were never a fan of but mom says it's more 'lady like' than blue which is our favorite color. Is it still our favorite color? I hear people can change their favorites!" Rattled off young Lucy.

"Still my favorite," commented older Lucy as she shook her blue dress as an example.

Gru chuckled lightly as young Lucy kept going.

"As you can see I have posters of my favorite baddies! there's doctor disaster! Mr. Desctructo! There's-" young Lucy kept going as she named every villain that was hanging as a poster on her wall.

Gru could remember many of these villains well when he was younger. He wanted to be just like them growing up, and seeing posters of the people he looked up to brought back some nostalgia. He looked at his time Lucy, who looked so happy to be re-living all this, the nostalgia passing through her like waves.

"You sure were into villains!" He chuckled as little Lucy continued listing villains.

"Still am," she smirked up at him, "in fact my boyfriend was one. Remember?"

Gru laughed a bit before stopping as he heard a particular name come from the screen.

"And felonious gru!" Exclaimed young Lucy as she pointed the camera to the last poster, "he's super cool too! I think he's from Russia or something cus he has that accent. I've seen him on the villain network a couple times! He stole queen Elizabeth's crown when he was around my age!" Little Lucy explained excitedly.

The poster showed a young Gru holding a picture of the earth between his hands, his face wearing an evil grin. He had to be at least close to his 20's during that time. He couldn't even remember posing for it honestly. He looked over at Lucy, who was wide eyed and blushing like a mad woman. She had apparently forgotten about that poster as well, and now of course the one guy she would not want to see that, did.

"Isn't he a handsome fellow?" Gru chuckled evilly, loving her embarrassed face, "I didn't realize you were such an adorable fangirl!" He replied with a smug smile.

"Let's just move on!" She mumbled as she hit play on the frozen screen.

Gru continued to chuckle, but happily turned his attention to the screen. The young Lucy continued to talk about all the things in her room, like special toys that she slept with, or items that she got from certain events, like a explorer hat from the zoo.

"Now this is our secret stash!" Whispered young Lucy as she pulled out a box from under her bed, "this has all the stuff that mom would probably throw away if she found it. Like this!" She started as she picked up a large photo album.

"That's the book we were looking for!" Pointed older Lucy.

"This book has clippings of newspaper articles of some cool super villains! It's still a work in progress because evil never sleeps! But pretty much so far the people who are in it are on my wall! Except for Scarlett overkill! She's in the book too! Although it's really hard to find a poster of her since she's now retired from villainy. Anyway-"

Young Lucy rattled of some specific clippings in the book before setting it down and grabbing what looked like a old fashioned hand grenade. Scrawled on that grenade was a familiar "G" on the side.

"I got this from that felonious gru guy! He was, I think, robbing a bank or something while I was walking home from school one day. He ran right into me as I was kicking along a rock. He had some weird yellow guys with him who I think he calls 'minions'. I dunno. But I recognized him and he said if I promised to keep quiet I could have this! Then he ran off. Best day ever!" little Lucy explained excitedly as she stared at the grenade.

The screen froze as Lucy pressed pause. Gru and Lucy looked at each other, both stunned.

"H…HOW DO I NOT REMEMBER THAT?!" Shouted Lucy as she got up and paced back in forth, her body needing to move as her thoughts raced.

"You'd think I would be the one who forgot," Gru input as he crossed his legs and arms.

Lucy stared at her boyfriend, shocked.

"You remember that happening?" She asked as she moved close to his face in curiosity.

"Vaguely…but I do remember. I didn't remember what you looked like, but I was shocked that a young girl knew who I was. So it made me a little happy, even though I'm pretty sure I yelled at you most of the time. I was in a bit of a rush at the time," he explained with a small shrug and a smile at the memory.

Lucy didn't know what to say. She felt a little upset she couldn't remember her first meeting with her now boyfriend.

"You ok?" He asked, an eyebrow raised in concern.

"Yea I'm good I just…let's save the rest for another day. I remember this was pretty long and right now I'm giddy and need to go do something," she suggested as she bounced around the space between the couch and the TV.

Gru smiled and nodded as he stood up from the couch.

"Then how about we get the girls and get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream sounds great! Let's go!" She exclaimed as she turned off the TV and pulled Gru out the door.

Gru laughed at her enthusiasm and watched as she happily walked toward his "car" with him in tow.

She hadn't changed much in all those years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I lied. There may be a short chapter after this one.**

 **This explains the meeting that was mentioned in the previous chapter, and how it had happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

30 something years before the last chapter~~~

In a suburban neighborhood a young girl was walking home from school. Well...I say walking, but mostly she was dancing around, singing theme songs to spy shows she loved as she was preforming a balancing act on the edge of the sidewalk. Not really walking if you ask me.

Her wild red hair was in a ponytail that swayed every time she moved. Her pink dress, which she hated but her mother made her wear, was covered in mud. That was something she was going to be yelled about later, but she didn't care. Happily she continued her dancing, when she heard loud sirens in the distance. The girl's ears perked up at the noise.

Super villains had been popping up more and more near her area, and she thought it was the coolest thing ever. She hoped to physically meet them one day. She didn't care who, as long as it was someone cool. She wondered who it was this time, or if it was just some plain old robber. She shrugged lightly to herself before spotting a rock in the middle of the sidewalk. Already deciding she was going to kick it as hard as she could, she took a step back, readying herself before running at it and kicking it hard enough to go over a fence.

That's when it hit her.

* * *

"STOP THIEF!" shouted the police man as he chased after the culprit.

Gru had no intention of stopping, and the police man knew it. In his hand was a large pink diamond, shining in its beauty. On each side of him were two of his minions, Stuart and Kevin. They ran alongside him, not wanting to be caught as they screamed their weird language.

The mission had gone as planned until now. They easily sneaked by the guards, disabled all the cameras and other security measures and got the diamond no problem. But as they climbed through the vents that were suppose to help them in their escape, a panel came undone below the three of them, landing them in front of at least five guards.

Quickly Gru was capable of freeze-raying three of the guards in their tracks, but the other two were out of range. Now those last two were chasing he and his minions, and Gru had no choice but to do his best to shake them, for he had no get away car at the moment. Gru was a sprightly guy, and thankfully these guards were much older and slower than him. He could easily lose them, but if more appeared soon he would be done for.

Quickly Gru stuffed the diamond in his jacket and picked up Stuart and Kevin in his arms. The two minions had small legs, so it was harder for them to run. He didn't need them caught, even though he knew they would never rat him out, or couldn't for that matter. No one understood them except him and Nefario, and that was only because they had been working for Gru for at least 10 years.

Gru turned down a neighborhood street in hopes to lose the already far guards, only to stop when he ran into something, or better yet, someone.

The two groaned as they hit the ground, and Gru felt Stuart and Kevin roll out of his arms and further away from him and the person he had hit.

"Ow! Hey!" whined a young girl.

Gru looked up to see an angry red-head laying under him. Quickly he got off of her, slightly embarrassed.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" shouted Gru, fully aware he was the one who wasn't watching where he was going, but didn't care.

He expected the girl to retaliate with anger, but instead her face grew into a shocked, happy face, sending Gru into a confused state.

"YOU'RE FELONIOUS GRU!" she shouted with joy as she stood up in a frenzy.

Gru blinked, fully confused. How did this teeny-bopper girl know who he was? He expected villains to know who he was, after all he was the kid who stole the queen of England's crown! It was still quite an accomplishment, despite it being 10 years ago.

Gru watched as the girl paced back and forth, talking to herself in astonishment.

"I can't beleive this is happening! I was just hoping to meet a villain and here is one right now! Ok, keep it together. Just be cool and try not to freak out too much and-" she stopped when she finally noticed Gru was staring at her like she had a second head, which made her blush hard in embarrassment.

"WHERE DID HE GO?!" shouted a voice familiar to Gru.

Just then Gru remembered what had been happening. Quickly he scanned his surroundings before grabbing his minions(who had been collecting themselves after sliding on their faces on pavement) and throwing them over a large wooden fence. Quickly he grabbed the girl as well and threw her over, getting a slight yelp of protest before going over himself.

When he landed his but fell on Kevin, who squeaked as though he were a dog toy. Gru winced as he removed the minon from under him and lifted him to a standing position.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"What did you throw me over for?" whined the girl.

"Shut up!" Gru yelled in a hush as he put his hand over her mouth.

Gru listened as he heard the guards running down the street he had been on, their voices panicking and yelling to each other. He felt his heart beating hard as he prayed that the guards wouldn't catch him. He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked down at the girl who he was still covering her mouth with his hand. She was pointing at something, fear in her eyes.

Gru looked over to where she was pointing to see a large dog growling at them, not happy that they had invaded his territory. Gru felt panic rise in his throat. He had to be quiet so the guards didn't hear him. The freeze ray would make a noise that the guards would probably hear, and if he tried fighting the dog it would just bark and alert the guards as well. He looked towards his minions, who were looking ready to fight if necessary even though they were shaking in fright. They would be no help, except for maybe distracting the dog, but he didn't want to do that either.

He felt the girl tug at his sleeve again. He looked down at her to see her pointing to her backpack. It seemed she had an idea. Gru put his finger to his lips to make sure she kept quiet before letting go of her mouth. She nodded lightly in understanding before digging into her backpack. Gru looked back at the dog, who had gotten much closer to them as it growled. Gru held his minions close, ready for the pain to start.

Five seconds passed. Ten seconds passed. Twenty seconds. No pain.

Gru looked up to see the dog happily eating what looked like a pork chop. The young girl was petting its head, smiling at it before looking over at Gru with a large smile. He looked at his minions, who were both as confused as he was.

Gru focused his attention back to the sounds of the guards, which he heard none of. Carefully he looked over the fence, seeing none of the guards in sight. He let out an audible sigh of relief before sliding down to the floor with his back against the fence. He had gotten away with it for now.

"I hate pork chops. But my mom still packs it sometimes cus that's one of the few things she can make," said the girl nonchalantly as she continued to pet the dog.

Gru swallowed a smile before taking a deep breath.

"You know who I am?" he asked.

The girl's eyes lit up as she crawled towards him, her pink dress now getting grass stains on them.

"Yea! You're Felonious Gru! You were the one who stole the queen's crown when you were my age!" she told him, her smile getting wider and wider.

Gru chuckled lightly at the girl's enthusiasm. He had never met a civilian fan, or a female one for that matter. He noticed the girl's attention to the two minions, who were looking like they were still scared of the dog.

"What are they?" she asked.

"They are my minions. They've been with me for years," he explained with a wave of his hand.

"But...what ARE they?" she pressed.

"I eh...have no idea honestly. They just followed me home one day," he replied, unsure himself of the species of his yellow friends.

"Cool!" she grinned.

"Look. I have to go. Sooner or later those guards are going to find me here and-"

"What did you steal?" the girl cut him off, her eyes sparkling.

Gru bit his lip before hesitantly pulling out the pink diamond that had been hiding in his jacket. The girl stared at it in awe, entranced by its beauty.

"Wooooow," she whispered.

Gru smiled lightly.

"Yea...once I saw this thing I knew I had to have it," he told her, although he had no idea why.

"I'm sure your girlfriend would love it," giggled the girl before looking horrified, "Oh my god...I just sounded like my mother."

Gru covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at her expression. He knew that feeling all too well. He felt another tug at his sleeve to see Kevin.

"Go! Go!" he pushed, suggesting that they leave as soon as possible.

Gru nodded in understanding before looking at the girl again, who was confused.

"I have to go, but I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone you met me today, or I will-"

"I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die!" the girl cut off, making an X above her heart proudly.

Gru grumbled lightly at being cut off, but said no more as he stood up.

"Wait! One more thing!" cried the girl.

"what?!" yelled Gru, angry now.

"Can I at least get an autograph?" she asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Gru bit his lip. He had to get out of there now, but the girl had his sleeve yet again. He sighed before rummaging through his pockets.

"How about some sort of memento instead?" he asked, "As a thank you for the dog."

"Ok!" gleamed the girl.

Gru felt a round object in his back pocket. He pulled it out to notice it was a hand grenade he had brought along, in case things got too hectic. A large "G" was on one side of it, showing it was his. He threw it lightly towards the girl, who caught it as though he had thrown her keys to the universe.

"You keep quiet about our meeting today, you can keep that," he told her.

The girl saluted and gave him the most serious face she could muster.

"Eye eye captain!"

Gru smirked lightly before turning his attention to his minions.

"Let's go! Nefario is probably wondering what happened to us!" he ordered before heading to the other side of the fence, his minions following right behind him.

The girl watched as one of her favorite villains ran off before looking back down at the grenade in her hand.

"Lucy Wilde you are the luckiest girl on the planet!" she said to herself as she hugged the grenade lightly before putting it carefully in her backpack and racing home.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I tried to keep Gru as villainous as possible but its hard...ah well. Next chapter I think will be the last.**


End file.
